


Types of company

by toddykun



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caretaking, Duckworth scares the fuck out of m'ma lmao, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Sick Fic, also duckworth lmao, everyone is an adventure so m'ma has to take care of beakley, yep that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Cabrera’s clothes smelled like lavender. With care, she let Beakley rest against her chest on the bed.femslash february 2019:9. lavender + 10. waiting + 11. rest day





	Types of company

**Author's Note:**

> *post and runs* *post and runs* 
> 
> hope u like it!!!!!

Cabrera’s clothes smelled like lavender.

It was the first thought that attacked Beakley when Cabrera undressed her.

Beakley sighed at the kiss at her neck and the hand that caressed it the right way.

“Gloria, you’re going to get sick.”

“Of course not, if it’s a virus. I have the most perfect immune system.” Beakley turned around enough to look at her in disbelief. Cabrera already felt a scold and Beakley hadn’t even opened her beak. She smiled, taking her hand to calm her down. “But, just in case, I will take something for it when I get home.”

Beakley nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Good.”

“Good,” Gloria parroted back with a wink, she walked off and opened a cabinet, took a set of pajamas and passed them to Beakley. “Here, do you need help for that too?”

Beakley grabbed them with a thankful smile but looked quite embarrassed. “I didn’t need help the first time. You asked to undress me.”

Cabrera smiled, harder, her pretty smile was at the edge of being smug and devilish. This woman was capable of a lot of things, making Beakley embarrassed was one of them. “And you could have said no but you accepted, in a word. Something that I truly, truly thank and feel extremely honored to have done.”

Beakley blushed immediately. “Gloria,” she tried to scold, but it only made Cabrera smile harder.

“What? It’s true! I mean, I would have wanted it to be in better circumstances but what can we do about that? What reminds me—” she started, sitting at a nearby chair with some elegance and _that smirk_ — “that I have to tell you that you’re wonderful, Bentina. Inside and _outside_.”

Beakley rolled her eyes, the blushing not subsiding at all. She decided that replying would only make Cabrera show less mercy and started to put on her pajamas instead of giving gasoline to the fire.

She, Bentina Beakley, feeling hesitation because of a woman a whole lot smaller than her. Who knew?

She could feel Cabrera’s gaze on her body, but it didn’t feel invasive nor heavy. It felt like the gaze of a protector, who looked for you in case you hurt yourself. Cabrera looked at her worriedly, she almost could feel the tension on her body preparing her to jump at the slight of Beakley’s movements.

She finished putting the pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Whatever sickness this was, it was making her really tired.

“Okay, time to sleep. Something else you want? Tea? Another blanket? More medicine?” Beakley covered herself with a blanket, Cabrera got up from the chair and helped her accommodated it. She stopped smiling for a moment and looked at her worriedly. “Please, don’t make me look for something out of this room, I’m gonna get lost in this big _ass_ place.”

Beakley snorted at Cabrera’s horrified look while saying that.

“It’s okay, Gloria. Just a little rest and I’m going to be just fine.”

“I’m glad.” Cabrera took her hand and squeezed it, sitting on the bed just beside her. “I will wait with you until you fall asleep then.”

Beakley got hit by the smell again, she breathed in deeply. It was calming honestly.

Cabrera started to frown. “I still can’t believe you’re in this huge place _alone_. Would it kill McDuck to get you some help?”

 _Probably_ , Beakley thought to herself while she yawned. No one really knew who could have been holding a grudge against Scrooge McDuck and letting anyone into the Manor always came with the possibility of danger.

And well, she didn’t know how to break it to Cabrera _—without scaring her or making her think that Beakley was crazy—_ that one couldn’t ever be completely alone with a kind of annoying ghost butler around the Manor.

“I have been doing this for years, Gloria. It’s okay. I can with the Manor.” She was actually feeling better, the worst of the gripe had subsided and she only felt tired now, she was completely ready to hit it off.

Gloria was still fuming about Scrooge.

“I know you can, but this is just…”  Cabrera trailed off, looking at something on the other side of the room. She blinked and then turned around to see her with a straight face, completely calm and collected. “I think I saw the door opening for itself, and last week I saw a broom. At first, I thought I was crazy but I’m just going to ask now since this is McDuck, is that normal around here? _”_

Or, Cabrera could take it extremely well and ask right away like she had seen worst things than that. “Unfortunately.”

Cabrera looked again at the door that had apparently been open. “Oh, that’s something, alright.”

Beakley sighed, hoping Duckworth wouldn’t do something stupid now. She really, truly, liked Cabrera, she didn’t want to scare her off. “Are you okay with it?”

Cabrera smiled at her, “Okay? Bentina, I’m thankful. I thought I was finally going senile and-.” An extra blanket came through the door, Cabrera blinked at it and followed it with her eyes in complete disbelief until it was in front of her, and she looked at the blanket for a moment before extending her hands. The blanket fell into them. “Ummmm, Thanks? Whoever you are."

“Oh, you’re very much welcome, milady,” Duckworth appeared out nowhere, bowing like a perfect gentleman, like that could stop Cabrera from screaming bloody murder, because she did, immediately.

“¡Santa Maria Bendita! What the-?”

“Duckworth!”

“What? The lovely lady said she wouldn’t like the get out of the room and I helped with that.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Duckworth.” Beakley felt herself growing redder by the minute but sounding even more menacing. Cabrera, who was by her side and had jumped to hug her after the scare, glared at him too. “How long have been here?”

“Oh, well, a gentleman never tells, my dear. But quite enough, if I’m honest.”

_That son of a-._

“Duckworth! You-.”

Duckworth did like he hadn’t heard her. “Oh my, that sounds like some ghost business I may have to attend. Don’t worry, Bentina, I won’t tell a soul.” Then, he turned to Cabrera. “Ms…?”

“ _Mrs_. Gloria Cabrera,” she answered with just a little hesitation. For someone that just screamed bloody murder, she looked pretty calm.

“ _Mrs._ Cabrera, of course. It has been a pleasure. I hope to talk to you soon.” And he disappeared just like he had appeared.

Cabrera got off of her slowly and took a deep breath. “Well, that was okay. You're not alone after all.” Beakley scoffed, Duckworth wasn't exactly company material she would like to talk about. Cabrera looked at Beakley with a nervous smile. “Ready to rest?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” Cabrera took her hand again. “Is he really gone?”

“Do you really want an answer to that?”

Cabrera snorted and got into the bed with her with the extra blanket. With care, she let Beakley rest against her chest in a hug. The smell of lavender came back, calming Beakley immediately.

“No, no for now. Why would I want to break a good moment with that?”

Beakley, in all her bliss, couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to come back to my og girls some day lmao i sure miss them. hope they interact in canon and i can rest in peace.
> 
> can u believe all the fics of them are from me? yeah, you do lmao
> 
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
